


Chibi Austria

by Madeline_Canada_Williams



Series: Stories that came from CAH Rps [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cards Against Humanity RP Idea, Chibi Austria, Gen, Human Names Used, Nyotalia Characters, Very confused German
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-10 12:32:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6985261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madeline_Canada_Williams/pseuds/Madeline_Canada_Williams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Austria is mysteriously turned into a baby and Germany has no idea what to do. He asks Canada for help. Got this idea from playing Cards Against Humanity with a Germany and a Chibi Austria.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chibi Austria

Another world meeting was done and Germany was exhausted. They were finally able to get some issues resolved, but not much. America, England, and France all had to be bickering with each other, Italy and a couple of other nations were asleep the entire time, and China was trying to sell his products. Once Germany finally got things back in order, they were able to proceed. What the large German wanted more than anything was to relax in his hotel room with a nice cold beer. 

"Ludwig!" But of course, that would have to wait as he was called by a mildly annoying Austrian man.

"Vhat is it, Roderich? I am very tired."

"I don't care about that. I need to practice for a concert I'm doing next month and I need someone to listen. Since Elizabeta couldn't be here, you'll have to do." Germany sighed. 

"Vhat about mein bruder? He has an ear for music better zhan I." Austria shook his head.

"No! I don't want to be anywhere near that demon douche brother of yours. Besides, he has already left with Spain and France." Germany groaned, knowing he wouldn't get out of it no matter how hard he tried. Austria was just too damn stubborn.

"Fine. How long vill this take?"

"Not long. An hour or so." Germany sighed. It was going to be the longest hour or so of his life. Austria headed towards the lobby to the piano. Germany followed suit. He just wanted to get it over with. When they were just about there, Austria suddenly stopped, placing his hand on his forehead and letting out a heavy breath. 

"Roderich? Are you alright?" He stood up straight, trying to play it off.

"Of course I am. I was just taking a break." Without warning, a puff of smoke surrounded him. Germany's eyes widened in shock and confusion. What just happened? When the smoke cleared, Austria's clothes were on the ground, but he was nowhere in sight.

"V-Vhat? Austria? Austria!" A small lump moved under the clothing. Germany slowly leaned down and poked it. The lump whined a bit. Germany then moved the clothes, uncovering the lump. He was unprepared for what he saw. Sitting there in a white gown with a purple ribbon around the collar was a tiny Austria. He was...a baby? Germany jumped back in surprise. "Vhat zhe hell?!"

Little Austria whimpered before crying loudly. Germany's outburst obviously frightened him. Germany quickly picked up the screaming child and tried to comfort him.

"No, no. No need for zhe screaming! It's okay!" Austria didn't stop crying. He was just as confused as Austria was. Germany didn't know how to make him stop. He didn't know anything about children. This wasn't the same as babysitting Italy. This was an actual baby. What was he supposed to do? Who would be willing to help him? Germany tried to think of what nations were there that didn't hate him. He went to the room of the first nation he could think of. After finding the correct room, he heavily knocked on the door. After a few seconds, a young woman with long brown hair in pigtails and purple eyes hidden behind glasses opened the door. "Madeline!"

"Ludwig? What are..."

"I have a situation and I need your help!" He held up the screaming Austrian child.

"Where did you find a baby?"

"It's Austria!" Canada blinked in confusion. "I don't know either, but can you help, please? I don't know what to do and Gilbert said that you are good with kids."

"Um...okay. Come in." She moved over and let the German in. She closed the door behind him. Germany handed out Austria to her.

"Can you make him stop crying, please?" Canada took Austria and gently started to rock him.

"Shh. Shh. It's okay. Calm down. Everything's okay." Austria's crying died down to whimpering. His large violet eyes looked up at her. She gave him a sweet smile while continuing to whisper soothing words to him. His whimpering calmed as he clung to Canada and rested his head on her chest. Germany watched in amazement.

"Wow. Mein bruder was right for vonce. You seem to have a vay vith zhe little vones." Canada smiled while cooing at Austria.

"I sometimes babysit for the kids in my neighborhood. Have been for the last few decades." Germany nodded. That was nice of her. "So, um...how exactly did Mr. Austria turn into a baby. What happened?"

"I don't know. He vas asking me to listen to him play piano, then smoke covered him and turned him into a baby." Canada nodded in understanding.

"Sounds like a spell to me. England's always casting those, but they don't always work. I wonder if this is her doing."

"Vhy would she turn Austria into a baby?"

"Maybe it was an accident. She does have a habit of summoning Russia. This was probably another one gone wrong. We could always ask her. Maybe she can undo it. It's worth a shot." Germany wasn't happy about asking England for help, but if it would turn Austria back to normal, he'd have to take that chance.

"Fine."

_England's Room_

"Austria's been turned into a baby?!" Canada and Germany had just explained the predicament to England and, as expected, she was just as shocked as anyone. Austria still clung to Canada, with no intent on letting her go.

"Yes and we were wondering if maybe this is one of your spells?"

"Of course not! My aging spells don't turn people into babies!" Canada flinched.

"S-Sorry. Just thought I'd ask." England sighed.

"Besides, I haven't done any spell casting in the past few days. Neither has Lukas. Which leaves Vlad. He's always doing some sort of magic in his spare time. Rarely any of his spells are accidental." Germany thought for a moment.

"So, you're saying if he did this, it vas on purpose?" Canada was confused.

"But why would he turn Austria into a baby? What reason would he have for that?"

"My guess is it has something to do with Hungary. Those two have never really liked each other and are always getting under each other's skin. She must hate him more than she hates Prussia."

"Why do they hate each other so much?"

"It's not my place to talk about it. But the good news is all of his spells are temporary. It should wear off in a week or so. Until then, you'll be stuck with a baby, Germany." Germany's eyes widened. A week? He could barely handle a grown Austria for more than an hour. He had to take care of him as a baby?

"Isn't there something you can do? You must know something that might undo this!" England scowled at him. 

"Even if I did, I would never help the likes of you! You're lucky I told you anything!" Austria began to whimper. Canada noticed and gently cooed him.

"Um...guys?"

"I vas only asking. Zhere is no need for you to be hostile!"

"Hostile?! Oh! You haven't seen hostile, you giant kraut!" Austria burst out crying, causing everything to stop. Their yelling unsettled him. Canada gently bounced and cooed him. England took a step towards them to help. Austria saw her and screamed louder, causing her to stop and step back. Canada walked over to a corner and continued to calm him. After a few moments, he calmed down and fell asleep in her arms. Canada snuggled him as she went back over to Germany and England.

"You two yelling at each other isn't going help anything. Ludwig, if she says she can't do anything, then that's it. All you can do is wait for this to wear off and just take care of him in the meantime. I'm sure Gil and Liz will help out too." Germany nodded.

"Ja. I suppose you're right, Canada." She turned to England.

"Alice, thanks for your help. We can take it from here." She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Just get this kraut out of my room. I have important things to do." They left England's room and headed back to Germany's. He had no idea how he was going to explain any of this to Hungary. She would want to go after Romania, for sure. Prussia would probably laugh until he was blue in the face. Switzerland would probably be indifferent about it and Liechtenstein would probably think he's cute. How was he going to handle any of it.

"Hey, Ludwig. You know, I can help with him, if you want? I'm usually over at your place anyway because of Gilbert." He wanted to tell her not to worry about it, but he didn't know the first thing about taking care of a baby. Austria already seemed to be attached to her. He'd probably be more of a handful without her around.

"Ja. I vould appreciate zhat, Madeline. I don't know how much help zhe ozers vould actually be." She giggled.

"Ludwig, I told you that you can call me Maddie. And I'll be happy to help in any way I can. And besides..." She looked at the sleeping child in her arms. "He's cute as a baby, don't you think?"

"He's a lot quieter, zhat's for sure." She playfully rolled her eyes. 

"Trust me. That won't last long. Considering his size, I'd say he around seven or eight months old. He's only going to get nosier when he wakes up. He's going to need a lot of care and attention. And lots of supplies."

"England said zhe spell should vear off in a veek. How bad could it be?" 

_The Next Day_

The sounds of a screaming child rang throughout the halls of Ludwig's house. He, Gilbert and Liz all failed to calm down the screaming Austrian child. Ludwig at one point asked Vash and Lili to help out, but Vash wanted nothing to do with it. And anything Vash did, Lili followed. Maddie left to get some food and supplies for Roderich and left the four of them alone. It turned out to be a mistake. She wasn't gone for five minutes before the screaming started and he hasn't stopped in the hour she was gone. None of them had the slightest idea how to calm him down.

"Liz! Vhy don't you do somezhing?! You're a passable voman!" She was very tempted to hit Gilbert with her pan again, but that only increased Austria's volume.

"Well, what about you? You know how to raise an oh-so-perfect German child! You do something!"

"Hey! I am awesome with raising a kid! Mein brudder may not be as awesome as me, but I raised the shit out of him!"

"You two yelling at each ozer von't help anyzhing!" They continued to yell at one another. Roderich sat in his play pen crying his little lungs out until he was red in the face. Their arguing was only scaring him more. Madeline walked in to see them all screaming at each other with Austria crying in his play pen. They were yelling so loud they didn't even hear her enter. To get their attention, she slammed the door. They all stopped, even Roderich.

"What is going on in here?" Roderich whimpered and reached in her direction. She put down what bags she had and went over to pick him up. "You know, watching the baby doesn't involve everyone screaming at each other, right?"

"V-Vell, liebe...ve vere just..." She picked up Roderich he clung to her.

"Save it, Gil! You guys couldn't keep it together for an hour! Look at him! He's scared out of his mind!" Roderich buried his face in Madeline's chest, occasionally peeking and hiding himself from their gazes. The three suddenly felt bad. They had one job and they couldn't do that. "Guys, you need to pull it together for at least a week. Until Mr. Austria's back to normal, you can't be at each other's throats. He doesn't understand it and it scares him."

"Madeline is right! Ve von't be able to function properly if ve fight!"

"I agree vith Vest und mein liebling! It's only for a veek, right?" This was going to be the longest week of their lives.


End file.
